


Secrets

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Ficlet, Insecurity, Secret Relationship, Teacher Allison, Teacher Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo.</p>
<p>'Kira loved the smell of Allison’s classroom.  Like paint, and dust in the sunshine, and clay and pencil shavings and damp towels.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo

Kira loved the smell of Allison’s classroom. Like paint, and dust in the sunshine, and clay and pencil shavings and damp towels. 

It was a kind of comforting, homely smell, a scent that reminded her of Allison herself: beneath the sweet scent of her perfume, the smell of acrylic paint and charcoal was ingrained in her skin, weaving through the strands of her hair and sunk deep into her fingertips. 

She smelled like home.

Allison was art personified. 

Kira gazed into the art classroom. It was one of the biggest classrooms in the school and Kira’s favorite; the windows were large, the blinds never down, so at this time of year, sunshine shone through, lighting up the whole room in a kind of golden haze that reminded Kira of her own high school days, sat at a desk with the summer weather warming her skin like a caress. It meant the students had a view over the field, fringed by trees. The walls were covered in art; beautiful paintings, sculptures.

The bell rang, loud and piercing, and Kira winced at the scrape of chairs sliding back and the bustle of twenty hungry teenagers packing up to go to lunch. Kira stepped aside as they filed out and once the room was quiet and still, went inside. 

Allison glanced up, holding her gaze for a moment before she started tidying the classroom.

“You were watching me again,” she accused, smiling.

Kira lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “I had a free period.” She should have been grading her freshman history class’ assignments, but she never could resist the temptation to head down the corridor to the art room. She loved catching the times when Allison herself was creating something magnificent.

She loved to watch Allison work. Loved the graceful, practiced movements of long, nimble fingers and delicate wrists, loved the paint specks that constantly stained pale hands and forearms, crusted around nails; she was constantly captivated by the concentration in the furrow of Allison’s brow and pursing of full lips, drawn in by how utterly entrenched in her art Allison was, creating something breathtaking with just a few tools and materials, in a way Kira had never been able to do.

Allison finished tidying and sat on the edge of her desk, offering her a smile. Kira grinned and stepped closer, between Allison’s knees, hands finding her hips.

“Hi,” she said softly.

Allison grinned, tipped her head back to look at her. “Hi.”

Kira closed the gap between their lips, kissing her softly. Kissing Allison was always like a kind of safe haven, the soft, gentle slide of lips and tongue, the warmth of their bodies pressed together. It filled her with this blissful, zen like feeling. 

She lifted one hand into Allison’s hair, letting the silky strands slide over her fingers, pressed her palm against the warmth as Allison opened her mouth to her. She leaned back on the desk until she was almost horizontal, knees lifting around Kira’s hips, bracketing her over her body as she kissed her back, a soft little gasp washing over Kira’s lips, warm and sweet.

The click of heels on polished linoleum interrupted them and Kira pulled back swiftly, tugging Allison upright. The other woman quickly righted her skirt, smoothing her hair beck into place as Kira ran a fingertip over her kiss swollen lips.

“So, thanks for lending me the board pen,” Kira said, tone casual. 

Allison caught on quickly, smiling. “No problem. Thanks for bringing it back.”

Kira winked before turning. Ms Reyes, the guidance counsellor, looked into the classroom, raised an eyebrow, and just carried on walking, blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. Kira waited until she heard the footsteps fade before releasing a slow breath.

“That was a close call,” she said softly.

Allison offered a wicked smile. “Come on, that’s part of the fun, right? The risk of getting caught?”

Kira blew her a kiss in response.

*

They’d worked together for two years before Kira finally made a move. 

She’d fallen in love with Allison Argent, the new art teacher, in a matter of months, but there were plenty of things holding her back. The fact that they worked together being one reason. A relationship would be unprofessional, plus there was the fact that they worked in a high school: the heart of the gossip mill. The students would talk about them.   
There was also the fact that she didn’t know if Allison even felt the same way. They were friends, good friends, and sometimes Allison looked at her with this smile on her face, full of such fondness that it stole Kira’s breath, but the idea of making a move only to be rejected and ruin that friendship? Not worth it.

After two years of pining, it had finally come to a head at the staff Christmas party. Kira had been drunk enough to throw up in a potted plant and Allison had volunteered to drive her home and make sure she got in safely. 

Kira didn’t remember much of the drive. She did remember that, as soon as Allison parked, she’d leaned over and pressed a sloppy, gross, vomit-breath kiss to her lips.

Allison had pulled away.

Kira remembered the horrible, gut twisting feeling.

But Allison had smiled, said, “Try that again when you’re sober.”

Kira had, and Allison had kissed her back, and now, a year later, they were still together. Still keeping it a secret; having private dates, cooking dinner for each other. Sharing steamy kisses in empty classrooms and quick, stolen caresses in the staff room when no one was looking.

It was fun. There was a thrill in the secrecy of it, in the constant awareness that they could be caught. It made her feel young and excited and that thrill never faded.

But...she wanted more.

She just didn’t know if Allison wanted that too.

*

“Guess what?”

Kira stretched and smiled as Allison immediately cuddled up, leg thrown over her hip and hair tickling her collarbone as she used her chest as a pillow. The sheets pooled around their thighs, sweat still cooling on their skin. Kira stroked her fingers down Allison’s spine.

“What?” she asked softly, not wanting to disturb the gentle peace around them.

“I got that job.”

Kira blinked, looking down at her. She did vaguely remember Allison telling her a few weeks ago, between soft breaths and wandering hands, that she was being interviewed for a one on one tutoring job. 

She was quiet for a while, long enough for Allison to look up at her, brow puckered, and Kira was quick to say, “Congratulations! That’s really great.”

Allison’s expression relaxed and she smiled. “Thanks. The pay’s great and I’ll have more time to paint.”

Kira knew Allison’s goal was to be an artist. Teaching was an income in the meantime. She was proud of her and so happy she’d landed the job, but...what would happen when she left the school?

When she didn’t need _fun_ anymore?

When she didn’t need _Kira_?

*

The rest of the semester flew by. 

Allison was excited; she was working to the last day before summer vacation, then taking up her new job. It went by far too fast and Kira tried to keep up; kept her smile up, kept congratulating her, kept being happy for her, even as that doubt and worry gnawed at her, took up residence in her heart. 

What if, when Allison left the school...she left Kira behind too?

There were flowers and chocolates given to her, and a proper goodbye in assembly, and Kira clapped and smiled and tried not to worry, especially when Allison met her gaze and gave that beautiful, dimpled smile of hers. 

After, Allison caught her in the corridor, kept her hand around her wrist as she said, “We need to talk.”

Dread curled in Kira’s gut. “Okay.”

A few students poured out of the chemistry lab and Allison pulled back. “Later,” she said, “At the bar.”

Kira could only nod and Allison smiled, walking away. She watched her go, misery like a dull ache in her heart.

This was it. This was Allison saying goodbye.

*

The staff were holding a leaving thing for Allison at a local bar.

Kira was one of the last to arrive, stomach twisting with dread. She went to the bar first, getting an orange juice, and sat down with Erica and Adrian. She joined in the conversation, but she was constantly aware of the pounding of her heart, the anxiety crawling down her spine. 

After half an hour, she spotted Allison at the bar, talking to Richard. Or rather, leaning away from Richard as the math teacher leaned in, smile on his face, hand reaching out to her elbow.

Kira narrowed her eyes and was on her feet before she could help it, approaching them.

“Allison,” she said, leaning in to hug her. “Congratulations again.”

“Thanks,” Allison said softly. “How’s your grandmother?”

Kira went with it, nodding slightly, “She’s okay. Out of the worst, but...”

Richard, quickly realizing he wasn’t welcome in the conversation, slinked away, dejected. Kira almost felt bad for him. Almost, except he’d made Allison uncomfortable, had hit on Kira’s girlfriend.

Allison relaxed and smiled. “Thanks. He was getting pretty pervy,” she said with a cute little nose wrinkle. “I was about five seconds from kneeing him where it hurts.”

Kira offered a tight smile. “You’re welcome.”

Allison smiled, then set down her drink. “Okay. We need to talk. There’s something I need to...”

“It’s okay,” Kira interrupted. “I understand. You don’t need to say anything, Allison. I get it. It was just a bit of fun. _We_ were just a bit of fun.”

Allison blinked, hurt flashing across her face. “That’s how you see us? As just some fun?”

“I...I mean, you’re breaking up with me. I thought that’s why.”

“I’m breaking up with you, huh?” Allison said.

“Um...yes?”

“Actually,” she said slowly, “I was planning to ask you to dinner. Publicly.”

Kira blinked a few times, unsure how to feel for a moment, before relief swept through her, making her weak at the knees. “You were?”

“I no longer work at the high school. We’re not colleagues. We can be together in public now.” Allison said softly. 

“Oh.” She felt like such an idiot.

“Unless you don’t want to?”

“No!” she reached out, gripped Allison’s hands. “I want to! I do.” 

Relief showed clear in Allison’s eyes and she stepped forward, kissing her softly.

“No more secrets, okay?” 

Kira smiled, kissed her back. “No more secrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
